Valentine Is The Worst Day
by Rain714
Summary: Kadang apa yang terbayangkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Mungkin bagi kalian Valentine Day adalah hari untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada orang terkasih. Namun, tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang sama. Akan ada segelintir orang yang merasakan kebalikan sebagai semestinya. #ValentineFI2010


**~Valentine Is The Worst Day~**

•

•

•

Di jalanan yang masih sepi, tiga remaja berseragam sekolah berjalan dengan penuh semangat kecuali satu orang.

"Hoamm, _mendokusai_." Seorang pemuda berwajah malas menguap lebar sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau tidur jam berapa, Shika?"

"Jam 7."

Naruto hanya dapat membuang napas pelan mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Sudah ia duga bahwa temannya ini mengantuk bukan karena begadang atau apa tapi, kodratnya yang pemalas. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah kirinya dan itu membuat pemuda itu nampak risih akan tatapan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _dobe_?"

"Entah kenapa kau terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau salah makan tadi pagi?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Itu hanya bercanda, _teme_. Pagi ini kau sensi sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hn."

Naruto menatap malas Sasuke yang menanggapinya hanya dengan dua huruf saja. "Hah, kalian berdua benar-benar aneh."

Hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan beberapa siswi dari sekolah mereka.

Melihat cewek-cewek itu, ketiganya menunjukkan raut wajah beragam. Sasuke yang tersentak, Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan Shikamaru? Seperti biasa, menguap. Baru saja Naruto akan menyapa mereka, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan _apa yang kau lakukan?_ Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, _diamlah!_ Dan itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_"Nih anak mulai stress."_

Shikamaru yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendecih kesal menatap dua makhluk merepotkan di depannya yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, apa yang tidak diinginkan Shikamaru terjadi. Kedua perempuan itu menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

_"Cih, kuso." _Shikamaru merutuki kesialannya ketika dua mahkluk merepotkan itu menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_, Shikamaru/pemalas."

"_Ohayou_."

Shikamaru menatap malas kedua orang itu yang sepertinya celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Kau berangkat sendirian? Biasanya,'kan bareng sama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto."

"Iya, Naruto-kun mana?"

"Mereka duluan."

"Kau ditinggal?"

"Itu pasti karena kemalasan mu."

"Dasar pemalas."

Shikamaru cengo menatap keduanya. _"Apa-apaan mereka ini? Kenapa malah mencaci-maki ku."_

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kami pergi. Ayo jidat lebar."

"_Jaa_, Shikamaru. Tunggu aku Ino-_pig_."

Shikamaru menatap malas kepergian Sakura dan Ino. Setelah keduanya benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru kemudian menatap semak-semak di sampingnya.

"Sudah aman."

"Kerja bagus, Shika," puji Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas.

"Hei! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Sepertinya kalian berdua menyimpan sesuatu hal, ada yang bisa beritahu aku?!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang, keduanya saling mengode,_ "Bagaimana ini?"_

_"Jelaskan sana!"_

_"Kau sajalah."_

Lama keduanya saling kode mengode hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang mengernyit heran menatap ekspresi datarnya.

"Naruto! Sebenarnya hari ini adalah ..."

Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya dan itu membuat Naruto menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Lama Sasuke terdiam, Naruto menahan napasnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Woi! Kau mau katakan apa tidak, hah?"

"... Hari ini tanggal 14."

"Hah? Itu saja? Hah, ku kira apaan. Ternyata cuma itu saja, kalian berdua cuma mau mengerjai ku."

Sasuke nyerah akan kebodohan Naruto, ia lalu melirik Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Sekali lagi, mereka berdua berkomunikasi melalui tatapan.

_"Apa?"_

_"Sudah kukatakan, kau saja yang jelaskan."_

_"Hah, baiklah."_

Shikamaru berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat kesal karena merasa telah dipermainkan. Ia kemudian menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, kau tahu tanggal 14 itu hari apa?"

"Selasa."

"Lebih spesifik, Naruto."

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Tanggal 14 itu adalah hari kasih sayang atau Valentine."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan dan saat itu juga Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua tidak bersemangat hari ini."

"Kita harus tiba di sekolah dengan selamat, Naruto."

"Itu benar, aku yakin sepanjang jalan ini menuju kelas penuh akan rintangan."

Ketiganya saling pandang, melalui kontak mata mereka berkomunikasi. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang, matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Sasuke, Shika aku punya ide."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap aneh Naruto, kemudian keduanya saling lirik dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Katakan, Naruto."

"Kita ambil jalan pintas."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung sedangkan Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Ide bagus."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti akan ide Naruto. "Ada jalan lain masuk ke sekolah ..."

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. "... Dan Naruto tahu jalan itu."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku rela melakukan hal merepotkan demi menghindari makhluk merepotkan."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke pasrah saja. Setidaknya mereka bertiga bisa selamat datang ke sekolah. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah ke Naruto. "Jadi, di mana jalannya?"

"Ikuti aku." Naruto pun berjalan mendahului mereka berdua yang kelihatannya pasrah saja.

•

**_xXx_**

•

"Apa,'kah masih jauh, Naruto?"

"Sabarlah, tidak lama lagi kok."

"Ck, _mendokusai_."

Naruto yang berada paling depan berjalan dengan santai di antara pohon-pohon rindang. Sedangkan Sasuke mendecih kesal karena beberapa ranting pohon menyulitkannya. Shikamaru yang melihat pergerakan Sasuke melambat, ia mengambil kesempatan dengan mendahuluinya.

"Hei, Shika! Tunggu aku."

"Cepatlah, sepertinya Naruto mulai menjauh."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka hal ini. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa jalan lainnya harus lewat hutan sih? Bukankah tadi ada jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sekolah mereka.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari penghalang, Sasuke akhirnya bernapas lega dan berjalan melewati Shikamaru yang menunggunya dengan malas.

"Ayo, Shika."

"Hoamm."

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah mereka melewati hutan akhirnya mereka sampai tepat di belakang sekolah. Sasuke terdiam menatap tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi seluruh wilayah sekolahnya. _"Cih, kuso! Ini terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat."_

Naruto berjalan mendekati tembok itu dan meraba-rabanya dan sekali-kali memukulnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menatap aneh Naruto, lalu melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sembari memanggil mereka berdua. Shikamaru hanya pasrah, ia dan Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Kita akan masuk melalui tembok ini."

"Kau gila! Ini sangat tinggi."

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras. Apa kau ingin ketahuan, hah?"

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil mengamati tembok setinggi lima meter itu. Ia sependapat dengan Sasuke bahwa memanjat tembok itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ini mustahil, Naruto."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, siapa bilang kita akan memanjat."

Keduanya saling pandang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kita akan lewat lubang ini," lanjutnya

Naruto menyingkirkan sebilah kayu yang warnanya mirip sekali dengan tembok itu. Shikamaru terdiam melihat lubang berdiameter satu meter.

"Darimana kau tahu jalan ini, Naruto?"

"Rahasia."

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka masuk ke lubang itu dimulai dari Naruto, Sasuke dan diakhiri dengan Shikamaru. Setelah mereka sampai tepat di belakang sekolah, suasananya terlihat sepi.

"Apa kau sudah menutupnya kembali, Shika?"

"Ya."

Sasuke membuang napas lega, karena telah selamat tiba di sekolah dengan aman. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Hoi! Cepatlah, lima belas menit lagi pelajaran dimulai."

"Sudah beres."

Tatapannya terfokus pada Naruto yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, lalu beralih menatap Shikamaru yang menguap lebar. Sasuke mendecih pelan melihat reaksi keduanya yang keliatan santai.

"Kalian berdua dengarkan aku!"

"Hoamm, _nani_ Sasuke?"

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke? Bukankah kita sudah aman sekarang?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, ia memaklumi kebodohan Naruto tapi ia dibuat kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seolah-olah tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya yang sebenarnya masih belum selesai.

"Kita masih punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

Kening Naruto mengerut. "Bukankah kita telah berhasil selamat dari kejaran cewek-cewek itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu khawatir?" Lanjutnya.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin buka suara, namun Shikamaru terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya. "Jangan bawa-bawa kami dalam masalah mu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, tatapan datar dari Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tidak jadi mengeluarkan suara. Hal itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Hening sesaat, ketiganya terdiam. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam sembari mengamati reaksi kedua sahabatnya. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru membuang napas pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan Naruto akan membantu mu." seulas senyum kecil membingkai wajah kantuk Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou_, Shika."

"Jadi, apa masalahmu Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Naruto mengorek telinganya memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat bento kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Itu buatan Sakura."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Sekarang aku mengerti situasi yang kau alami, kawan."

"Baiklah, kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu. Ayo kita pergi."

"_Ikuze_!"

"Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiganya segera menuju ke kelas mereka. Sasuke yang berada paling belakang berjalan pelan, saat mencapai belokan ia berhenti dan menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengangguk pelan.

"Ku serahkan kepada kalian."

Dengan pelan Naruto melangkah keluar mengamati keadaan di luar, tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali.

"Aman."

"Yosh, saatnya beraksi."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Ehh?" Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan sosok wanita berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Sakura!"

"Kalian kenapa sih?"

Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapan Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah._ "Cih, gawat."_

"Naruto, Shika bantu aku," Sasuke berbisik kepada orang dibelakangnya. Namun ia tidak mendapati tanggapan, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang yang sudah tidak ada orang.

_"Kuso! Mereka meninggalkan ku,"_ umpatnya melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang telah hilang. Ia mendecih kesal karena merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka berdua telah berjanji akan membantunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara lembut di hadapannya seketika membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah datar. _"Cih, kuso! Kau terlihat manis Sakura."_

Sakura merona tipis dengan malu-malu menatap Sasuke yang terdiam. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau telah mendapatkan cokelat dari gadis lain?"

"Tidak satupun."

"Hah, _yokatta_."

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berkeringat dingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"_Nani_?"

Keduanya saling pandang, _onyx_ bertemu dengan _emerald_.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini."

"Ehh?"

Sasuke menatap benda yang disodorkan Sakura, tatapannya kemudian beralih menatap jari-jemari Sakura yang sebagiannya terbalut sebuah plaster. Dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya Sakura buat hingga jari-jemarinya terluka.

_"Kau benar-benar membuat cokelat,'kan?"_

•

**_xXx_**

•

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Fiuh, entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan meninggalkan Sasuke tadi."

"Tidak perlu kasihan padanya, Shika. Aku rasa dia sekarang pasti bahagia menerima cokelat dari Sakura."

Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto, iya tahu apa maksud perkataan tersebut. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas pelan sembari melangkah menuju kelas.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita ke kelas saja."

"Baiklah."

Baru genap enam langkah, tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang dikepang dua. Shikamaru terkejut melihat wanita cantik itu.

_"Ck, mendokusai."_

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sembari mendekati Shikamaru. "Di sini ternyata kau, pemalas."

Glek! Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "Tolong aku, Naruto."

Shikamaru melirik ke belakang dimana Naruto berada, matanya melebar saat tidak menemukan sahabat pirangnya. _"Sialan kau Naruto!"_

"Khukhu, mau lari kemana kau, pemalas."

"Lepaskan aku, Temari!"

"Tidak sebelum kau ikut denganku."

Berakhir sudah hidup Shikamaru, ia pasrah dirinya diseret oleh mahkluk merepotkan itu. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru bernasib sama, sedangkan Naruto kini belum jelas dengan nasib yang akan menimpanya.

"Maafkan aku, Shika. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian."

Kini Naruto duduk tenang sembari menatap indahnya awan yang bergerak pelan. Setelah beberapa detik merenung, ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, jika hari ini adalah hari valentine. Itu artinya pembelajaran tidak berjalan. Oh shit!" Naruto merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

Andai saja ia tahu, maka ia nggak usah buru-buru datang ke sekolah. Pantas saja, tadi sekolah masih sepi, ternyata banyak murid yang belum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hah, ku harap kalian berdua baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum kecut membayangkan apa yang akan diterima oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa ia agak merinding membayangkannya. Lama ia duduk di bangku itu, hingga ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Matanya bergulir menatap siapa yang tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sampingnya. Iris _saphirenya_ kemudian melebar ketika melihat sosok itu, wanita berambut perak panjang dengan iris putih tajam, tidak salah lagi ia kenal betul wanita itu.

"Kaguya-_senpai_!"

"Ck, _urusai baka_."

Naruto celingak-celinguk menatap sekelilingnya melihat apakah ada orang atau tidak, tatapannya kemudian kembali ke Kaguya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku punya urusan dengan mu."

Perasaan khawatir mulai melanda hatinya, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Ehh? Kenapa menanyakan itu, _senpai_?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Baiklah. Eto, aku nggak punya _senpai_, ahaha."

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Hmm? _NANI_?" Naruto menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau tidak bercanda,'kan, _senpai_?"

"Aku serius, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius ketika melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari iris putih itu. "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

•

**_xXx_**

•

Back to Sasuke

Setelah menerima cokelat Sakura, ia diminta (dipaksa) untuk memakan cokelat itu ditempat. Tidak ingin mengecewakan orang spesial dalam hatinya ia dengan lahap memakannya hingga habis.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada, toilet. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia muntah di westafel, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin.

"Hoekk!"

Sasuke mengadah menatap kaca besar yang menunjukkan wajahnya sendiri. _"Tidak kusangka rasanya akan seburuk itu."_

Tiba-tiba rasa mual muncul lagi dan membuatnya muntah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh hari kasih sayang yang terburuk bagi Sasuke.

Back to Shikamaru

Shikamaru berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menatap lurus ke depan dan tidak lupa dengan gerutunya yang tidak jelas. Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Shikamaru untuk bisa lepas dari mahkluk merepotkan yang menjelma sebagai wanita itu.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Hah, hampir saja aku mati."

Diingatannya masih terekam jelas dimana dirinya setengah mati berjuang demi kebebasannya. Walaupun sedikit ngeri untuk mengingatnya lagi.

_Setelah diseret paksa oleh Temari, ternyata dirinya diseret ke sebuah taman kecil di belakang gedung olahraga. Shikamaru sedikit bingung saat melihat taman itu, sepetak tanah yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dan terdiri sepasang bangku kayu dan sebuah meja kecil diantaranya._

_Shikamaru melirik Temari yang menatapnya tajam, seolah-seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus tunduk pada perintahnya._

_"Duduk!"_

_"Hah, baiklah."_

_Dengan malas ia mendekati dan duduk di salah satu bangku itu yang diikuti oleh Temari yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Shikamaru agak geli melihat bunga-bunga yang bernuansa wanita itu, sedangkan Temari tersipu malu yang membuat Shikamaru tambah bingung._

_"Aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, Shika-kun."_

_Instingnya segera berteriak keras saat mendengar pernyataan barusan. Tatapannya terfokus pada sebuah kado dari bawah meja yang diletakkan di atas meja. Perasaan was-was mulai menyelimuti hatinya, ia lalu meneguk ludahnya melihat kado itu._

_"Bukalah!"_

_Agak berat hati Shikamaru untuk membukanya, namun apa daya saat ini ia bagaikan seorang budak yang harus menuruti majikannya. _

_"Kuharap ini bukan bom dan sejenisnya," batinnya._

_Dengan tangan bergetar Shikamaru mulai membuka perlahan-lahan kado itu dengan perasaan cemas. Detupan jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya._

_Penutup kado itu ia buka dan terlihatlah sebuah cup cake. Shikamaru terdiam, apa yang ada di depannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Untuk sebuah cup cake, bentuknya terlihat normal. Tapi, bagaimana dengan rasanya, itulah yang muncul dibenaknya sekarang._

_Dengan pelan ia mengambilnya dan menggigit sedikit pinggirnya, matanya melebar saat lidahnya merasakan cup cake itu. _

_"Rasanya normal. Tidak, ini mungkin salah. Mana mungkin Temari membuat sesuatu yang normal, mustahil!" Pikirnya dalam hati._

_Tatapannya beralih pada Temari yang merona tipis. "Bagaimana rasanya, Shika-kun?"_

_"Enak."_

_"Syukurlah kau menyukainya."_

_Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sembari melanjutkan makannya. Saat ia menggigit bagian tengahnya, lidahnya keluh saat merasakan rasa pahit._

_Dengan cepat ia melihat sebuah bubuk putih di bagian tengah cake itu. "Apa ini?"_

_"Itu obat, agar kau tidak ngantuk hari ini."_

_"Hah? Kau mencampurkan obat pada sebuah cake?!"_

_Temari mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru menganga lebar sembari membatin, "Gila! Apa dia berniat membunuhku."_

_Secara bersamaan dengan terkejutnya tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya. Shikamaru dengan pelan mulai menegang perutnya dan berteriak kesakitan._

_"Argh! Ittai!"_

_Sontak saja Temari khawatir melihat itu, dengan panik ia mendekati Shikamaru. "Kau kenapa, Shika-kun?"_

_"Tolong aku, perutku sakit. Ittai!"_

_"Tunggu sebentar akan ku carikan obat untuk mu."_

_"Cepatlah."_

_Selepas kepergian Temari, Shikamaru dengan pelan bangkit memastikan bahwa Temari benar-benar pergi. _

_"Saatnya kabur," gumamnya._

Shikamaru agak merinding ketika mengingat kejadian barusan. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita."

Saat tepat berada di depan toilet, Shikamaru memicingkan matanya melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya barusan keluar dari toilet dengan tubuh lemas.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Shika, tolong aku."

Dengan sigap Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke yang terhuyung ke tembok. Ia kemudian memapahnya sembari menatap aneh Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Cokelat, buatan Sakura benar-benar buruk."

Shikamaru tersentak, nasib Sasuke tidak kurang lebih mirip dengan nasib yang dialaminya. "Tenanglah, sekarang kau aman."

"Tapi, itu benar-benar buruk, Shika."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar kawan, itu benar-benar buruk. Aku saja hampir mati."

"Hah? Apa yang Temari lakukan padamu?"

"Dia memberiku cup cake rasa obat."

"Tunggu, Sakura juga memberi cokelat rasa obat."

Keduanya saling pandang dengan mata melebar, baik Shikamaru yang malas maupun Sasuke yang lemas keduanya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Jangan katakan, kalau keduanya bekerja sama atas semua kesialan hari ini."

"Kau benar, Sasuke."

Keduanya lalu membuang napas pasrah. Bagi mereka hari ini bukanlah hari valentine melainkan hari kesialan.

"Hoi, Shika! Sasuke!"

Keduanya menatap ke depan dimana seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan suara cemprengnya yang membuatnya dapat dikenali siapa saja di sekolah ini.

"Lihat ini, aku dapat apa!"

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Sebuah surat."

"Tebak dari siapa!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Ini dari kaguya-_senpai_ loh."

"_NANI?!_"

Keduanya terkejut dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Coba bayangkan, Kaguya seorang wanita cantik sekaligus anggota OSIS tersadis dan yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini memberi sebuah surat kepada seorang bocah ingusan yang kebodohannya tidak dapat lagi diragukan.

Sungguh realita yang tidak bisa dipercaya, ingin sekali mereka menghujat Naruto. Namun mereka urungkan niat baiknya (buruk) karena itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan isi suratnya."

Naruto dengan penuh kebahagiaan membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu membacanya dalam hati.

**Prank! Prank! Prank!**

**Apa yang kau pikirkan, baka!**

**Mana mungkin aku suka kepada cowok brengsek seperti mu, lebih baik aku mati daripada suka dengan mu.**

**Dear, Kaguya**

Naruto menggeram sambil meremas-remas kertas itu hingga menjadi sebuah gumpalan lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"_KUSOYARO_!"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke menatap kasihan Naruto yang saat ini marah besar karena telah dipermainkan oleh Kaguya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya melirik ke belakang. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita berdua juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Argh! Ini bukan valentine namanya." Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kuso, wanita itu benar-benar sialan!" Lanjutnya dengan napas naik turun menahan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"Lebih baik bantu aku daripada kau marah-marah tidak jelas."

"Hah, baiklah."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan penuh kenangan pahit dari yang namanya tanggal 14 February atau Valentine Day.

Tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang namanya kebahagiaan pada hari kasih sayang. Kadang juga, penderitaan dan kesialan lah yang menimpa pada hari Valentine.

•

•

•

**Yosh! Selesai juga! Semoga menghibur Minna-san!**

**Oh iya, ada yang tertarik dengan Group Fanfiction Indonesia?**

**Di sana menyenangkan loh, dimana kau dapat teman baru dan materi penulisan yang akan menambah ilmu kepenulisan mu untuk kedepannya. **

**Jika tertarik, silahkan hubungi Eins-Zwei atau sekarang **

**Ya itu saja, sekian dan terimakasih! Jaa~**

**~Rain714 Out~**


End file.
